1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to electronic device packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices employed in electronic systems may include various circuit elements, and the circuit elements may be integrated in and/or on a semiconductor substrate to constitute the electronic device (also, referred to as a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor die). The semiconductor chip (or the semiconductor die) may be attached to a package substrate and may be electrically connected to the package substrate using a wire bonding technique or a flip chip technique to provide a semiconductor package.
In a die-attaching process for mounting the semiconductor chip on the package substrate, an adhesive agent may be interposed between the semiconductor chip and the package substrate. The adhesive may be provided in a film form or a gel state.